Footprints In The Snow SasuSaku One-shot
by Shelbyb2002
Summary: He left them once again. But this time, it was because he was afraid...


**Hi! If you don't know me from wattpad ( shelbyb2002) then hello! If you** _ **do**_ **happen to know me, I'm sorry but I've left wattpad behind and joined the community.**

 ****

 **Anyway, this is a one-shot from my wattpad account. I will be finishing (or attempting to finish) my wattpad stories here from now on. But I hope you enjoy this SasuSaku one-shot!**

* * *

Two years. Two years, two months. Two years, two months, five days. Two years, two months, five days, twenty-four minutes. Two years, two months, five days, twenty-four minutes, and twelve seconds since he'd left through Konoha's gates. Two huge years, two long months, five lonely days, twenty-four agonizing minutes, and twelve counting seconds since he'd said his final goodbyes to his comrades, leaving them behind like his past.

No one has seen him since, for he'd disappeared from the world, almost as if he'd never even existed. Who knows, he may never return to his former home; he left to redeem himself, make up for his sins.

Once he left, everything changed. He felt empty, lonely, but he couldn't go back. He didn't deserve to walk through Konoha's gates and hug the necks of those he'd tried to kill in the past. Those people still cared for him, even after all the hell he'd but then through. He didn't deserve these comrades; he didn't deserve these friends.

 _Sasuke didn't deserve anything anymore._

Footprints In The Snow

* * *

Onyx eyes stare at the small inn before him as he takes a step forward onto the small front porch. He opens the wooden, his shoulders shaking from the cold as the warmth from the inside greets him. He ascends the staircase, stopping before a door with the number twenty-seven on it and grabs the key, shoving it into the lock. Once unlocked, he opens the door, flicking on the light. A sigh escaped his lips as he kicks his boots off, both landing side by side. Removing his coat, he places it onto the rack on the wall, brushing the remaining snow off it.

It was another cold day; white blankets of snow covered the grass beneath, ice cycles hang on the ends of roofs, their tips as sharp as knives. Dark clouds rested above this snow day, small flakes of snow falling, thickening the blanket. Sasuke was never a lover of snow, it was too cold and troublesome to walk through, for it seeps through his thick, black boots. White flakes gather in his hair, making little white dots visible.

Not a word was ushered as he strides down the hall, turning on the light. The bathroom door was seen at the end of the hall. Once in, he turns the knobs, cold water rushing through the faucet. Sasuke places a new set of clothes on the toilet seat from his bag, and proceeds to strip out of his damp clothes.

 _Don't you think it's been long enough?_ He asks himself as he steps under the now warm water. _It's been two years._ His eyes close as thoughts of his _home_ come to mind. No, he couldn't go back. Two years isn't enough to pay for his crimes. He could never pay for what he's done, so he doesn't deserve to go home to his friends, family even. He's hated by half the village as it is, for his crimes were unforgivable. People want him dead, gone, out of their lives forever, so he granted their wishes and disappeared from society. No one has seen him since, unless you count those who work at the food stands.

 _No,_ He shakes his head as he steps out of the shower. _I can't. Maybe next year._ He's been contemplating on wether or not he should return home for almost a year now, but the answer always turns up no. After two years, was he really ready to face _them_? No, no, he wasn't. He needs time. It takes time for that giant hole in his heart to heal, but it feels as if it's getting worse. One day he'll return home with a smile on his face, but today's not that day.

* * *

"Great job, kids! I can already see the improvements in your moves, dattebayo." Instructor Naruto Uzumaki smiles down at the group of academy students before him, who cheer in return. A chime is heard, meaning class is dismissed. The children gather their belongings and study books, and form a horizontal line in the front, awaiting Naruto's final words of the day.

"Tomorrow you kids will practice focusing chakra, so be prepared."

"Hai!" They scurry out of the room, leaving the blond male smiling proudly at his students. He had only been teaching for a few weeks, but his students were catching on to his moves easily. Some have trouble with the more difficult moves, but with practice they pass with flying colors.

"Well, I'm impressed," A figure enters the room smiling. "You're, honestly, a decent instructor." Cerulean eyes light up as he smiles back at the female in the room.

"Sakura, you're back!" Naruto lunges forward embracing the woman, who chuckles in return.

"Hi, Naruto." He pulls away, a grin plastered on his face.

* * *

"Wow, you were gone on a that mission for a long time, dattebayo." Sakura nods in agreement as she takes a sip of her warm tea.

"Yeah, three weeks. Collecting herbs isn't a 'run and come back' kind of mission; you have to track down the specific herb, travel to this area and collect it, not to mention I had to find six different types and I'm _still_ not finished. I only came back for one of my medical books. I have to travel to the snow country to find one more herb."

"Man, and I was hoping you would stay and help me with academy classes!" He slumps down, his lips forming a pout. The pinkette stares at the blond with a small smile.

"Don't worry, this one won't take long, I promise." His grin returns as he perks up at her words.

"Okay, I'll be waiting, dattebayo!"

"Sakura!" The said girl glances to the left, where a pale-eyed girl stood in the street. Sakura smiles and waves as the girl rushes over to the small patio table outside of the small cafe they were attending.

"Hinata, hey!" Sakura stands, embracing Hinata, happy to see her friend after almost a month.

"I'm glad you've returned safely from your mission." The Hyuga says as they sit at the table.

"I've still got one more run, but it shouldn't be too difficult." The woman nods, then turning to her husband.

"So, have the children improved?" Naruto nods, proudly grinning.

"Yup, with my amazing teaching skills and smarts, they passed the test perfectly." The girls exchange glances and shake their heads.

"So, Hinata," Sakura starts, her smile growing. "Where's the baby?"

"He's with my father and Hanabi right now. I hate that you missed Boruto's birth because of that mission." She sadly mutters, when Sakura places a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I do too, but duty calls. I'm leaving to continue my mission tonight, so I have the whole day here."

"You should see him! He looks just like me, dattebayo!" The pinkette sweat drops at the thought of another Naruto running around the village.

The trio continued to chat at the small cafe, until the sun began to set. Sakura frowned slightly, for she knew she would have to leave in the next hour before it becomes too dark and cold to travel to the next inn.

"Well, I'm it was nice talking with you two, but I have to go. I didn't realize it was so late." The other two stand with her.

"Goodbye, Sakura. Be safe." She hugs the Hyuga's neck, saying her goodbyes. She turns to her blond friend, hugging him as well.

"Bye! I'll be home soon!" Sakura takes off, leaving the two standing there.

"Man, she didn't even have time to see Boruto!"

* * *

The pinkette hugs her shoulders, trying to warm them as she approaches a small inn in a small town. She sighs in relief as she opens the door, smiling as she's warmed by the heater from the inside. Approaching the front desk, she pulls out her wallet.

"A room for one, please." The woman nods, handing her a key.

"Room twenty-eight." Sakura hands her the needed money and proceeds to the room. Once the room is seen, she approaches the door, unlocking it quickly. The room was cold, for no one had been in it to turn on the heater, and it was very dark. Her hands run over the wall in search for the light switch, when she finally finds it, illuminating the room in a bright yellow-ish color. She finds the heater soon after, but frowns when she notices how old the heater was. She turns the nobs, but nothing happens. There was no way she was sleeping in a freezing room in the middle of the coldest town in the country.

"Heck no." She stands to her feet and treads to the door to request another room, or some help with that heater. Once down to the main lobby, she notices the woman was busy talking to a man in a poncho, so she waits behind the man.

"Thanks." Her heart drops at the sound of the man's voice. It sounded so... Familiar. No, it couldn't be. He'd disappeared a long time ago, there's no way this could be _that_ man. But once he turns to leave, onyx eyes clash with emerald. Sakura covers her mouth, tears gathering in her eyes. There's no way. She has to be seeing things. This man is not the man, he can't be.

"S-S-Sasuke?" Her voice was barely even a whisper, when the man looks away.

"Hey, Sakura."

* * *

Sasuke stares back into the emerald eyes of his friend, when he noticed a tear slide down her cheek. She was probably angry at him, and he knew why. It'd been two years since he'd promised he would come back and see her, but that never came. He didn't want to meet like this, though he knew he would. He knew he would end up running into one of them sooner or later.

He couldn't bare to watch the tears trail down her face, so he walks past her as if nothing happened, and proceeded to the exit. He knew this was hurting her, but he couldn't go back and watch her cry in anger. Once he was out on that small porch, he turns back, only to be tackled into the snow, Sakura sitting on his chest.

"What's wrong with you!? You've been out here this whole time!? Why haven't you come back!? Do you know how worried you've made us!? How worried you've made _me_!?" He stares back into her glazed eyes, his mouth opening to speak.

"I-"

"Don't!" She grabs the hem of his poncho. "I don't want to hear any excuses! You have a cellphone! What, do you not know how to call!?"

"Sakura-"

"Stop interrupting me! You need to know that-" She's cut off when their position is flipped with her in the snow and Sasuke kneeling before her.

"I'm sorry, okay!" He finally yells, making Sakura wince. "Don't you get it, I can't go back! I can't go back and face everyone I've tried to slaughter! And I can't call you guys because my charger broke, so my cell is always dead!" The pinkette frowns, tears falling down the side of her head, due to their position. "And another reason, I couldn't go back because I couldn't face you. I don't deserve you, or Naruto, or anyone. I've tried to kill you several times, yet you still care. Why?"

"Because," She cracks a smile. "I love you. You may not love me back, but I love you, and I always will." Sasuke couldn't help but stare in shock at her words, when her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "I'm glad you're safe." Without hesitation, his arm wraps around her small waist.

"Sakura," He whispers in her ear. "I finally get it now."

"Get what?" He smiles against her neck.

"When we first met, I never thought you would be so important to me, until I finally realized what love means. You've loved me this whole time, not like, not a crush, love, and I was too stupid to realize it. I never really cared about love, but now I get it." Sakura smiles, tightening her grip against his neck.

"Finally." After a few minutes, they stand, brush off the cold snow. Sakura frowns once she realizes what's going to happen next. "You're leaving, right?"

"Yeah," He smiles, lifting two of his fingers to her forehead. "But I promise, I'll return home."

"Thank you." It was now her turn to deliver those two words that meant so much to her. With one last smile, he turns, walking away and disappearing, leaving nothing but footprints in the snow.

The End


End file.
